Fix You
by HudgensBlunts
Summary: Ricky Underwood has always been broken. No matter how much healing he did, how much tape he used to piece himself together, he would always be broken. After the death of his father, the layers of tape begin to peel off, and he begins to break again. He meets the Latina beauty who stole his heart before he knew he had one again, and maybe, just maybe, she can try to fix him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>Ricky Underwood watched as the cars drove by from his window. It was the busiest street he'd ever lived on. He leased a new apartment in New York, Hamilton Heights neighborhood once he accepted his job position at Boykovich International in New York.<p>

Leo had been so generous these past years, and Ricky was forever grateful for that. Leo was like a second father to him. He guided him in so many directions, and helped him get to where he was today.

His mind lead to memories of Shaker, his adoptive father. He hated when his mind lead to that. He died one month ago, and Ricky was still feeling terrible. Nothing could ever take him out of the funk he was in.

His phone rang. The ringtone he had set to Amy was playing. Sighing, he tapped answer. "Hello."

"Not so jolly ol' Ricky," she joked. "Hey."

"What is it, Amy?" Ricky asked. He wasn't in the mood to talk to her. He came to New York to settle in, and get everything prepared for John.

"I was wondering what's going on." He could hear Amy mutter something to whomever was with her. "Like, you really think John will live with you full time and not me?"

"No, Amy. I don't," Ricky admitted. Due to his constant reminder of his past, he stopped thinking he could have whatever he wanted. He stopped thinking like that. Nothing would get better if all you did was hope for it. "I just want John part of the time here. I want to be in his life as much as I can."

"Moving to New York is certainly going to guarantee you to be in his life a lot. Not like you lived two blocks away from him over here. Why not move to the east coast and expect nothing to change?" He'd had enough of her sarcasm. He'd had enough of her. Ricky never thought he would get irritated of Amy. He loved her once upon a time. So much changed in the past six years.

"I'll call you later." He hung up without a response and looked at all the boxes around him. He had a lot of unpacking to do. It would take him a few hours to hang stuff on the walls, and put his bed up in his bedroom. Not to mention the couches and such were going to be delivered early the next morning.

* * *

><p>Adrian Lee found herself dazing off to the skyline view she got from her office. She was impressed with herself. She'd gotten so far in such a short amount of time. It was a lot of hard work but it was worth it.<p>

She was interrupted by a knock at her door, followed by Omar entering. "Hey, baby."

"What do you want?" She glanced at him and back at the view.

"It's nice to see my lovely fiancé as well," he sat on one of the leather chairs. "I'm leaving for Chicago now."

"That's nice."

Omar rubbed the back of his neck. "Do I get a kiss?" He wondered.

Adrian blew a simple kiss. "Here."

"Okay," Omar scoffed. It wasn't that he didn't love Adrian. He just didn't like that she wasn't as head over heels with him as he was with her. She always seemed to have something else on her mind. She always working, and barely home. "I'll see you next week."

"I don't need attitude, Omar," Adrian bit her lip. "Get over here and get your damn kiss then."

Omar obeyed and went over to her and bent down, sharing a sweet kiss. Adrian pulled away as quickly as it started.

"See you." She waved as he walked over to the door.

"Bye." He left Adrian's office.

She liked being in her office. She loved to work. It was her favorite thing to be doing. She spent most of her time at her firm. It was rare that she ever spent a whole day at home.

"Adrian," Hadley, her assistant entered the office. "I got a call from Grace."

Adrian sipped her coffee. "What'd she say?"

"She wanted me to remind you about her visit tomorrow. Her flight is set to arrive six at JFK, and she needs a ride to your place from there." Hadley told her.

"In the morning?" Adrian groaned. She hated waking up earlier than she had to. New York traffic was terrible in the early morning. She already had to wake up at four to ensure she'd make it to work by seven.

"Yes," Hadley nodded. "I suggest taking the rest of the day off. You've got nothing scheduled and you don't have any court hearings until next week."

"I couldn't." Adrian hesitated. "I can always go through my cases again. You know, proof read."

"You've got an editor for that," Hadley shook her head and pointed at the door. "Go have a break. You've been working nonstop too long. It's time to have time for yourself."

"Uh-" Adrian tried to reason with Hadley but was cut off.

"Go." was all the blonde said.

Adrian sighed and grabbed her blazer and brief case. "Whoa, no need to be demanding, Hads."

Hadley walked Adrian to the elevator and pulled her into a quick hug. "See you Wednesday."

* * *

><p>Ricky laid on his bed. It took him nearly four hours to get all the boxes unpacked and put in their place. It was worth it though. It was his first actual apartment. First time paying for it on his own, and choosing the furniture.<p>

He closed his eyes for a few seconds until his phone rang. He groaned and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ricky?" It was Grace's cheery voice.

"Grace? Whoa," Ricky sat up. "How've you been?"

"I've been awesome. I've been in graduate school for two years. I've only got one year left of it. So soon it'll be Doctor Grace," he could hear her smile on the other end. "I heard you moved to New York."

"Yeah, I did." He nodded even though she couldn't see it. "I'm the head at Boykovich international over here now."

"That's great. I'm so happy for you," she paused before asking. "I have a question, favor, actually."

"Anything." He said.

"I'm landing there tomorrow at six in the morning. Adrian's supposed to pick me up but I'm kind of nervous. What if she doesn't come?" Grace startled rambling. "You know her, that girl could sleep. Anyways, if she doesn't come, can you come get me?"

"Of course," Ricky answered. "I'd love to. We can probably go to breakfast to catch up."

"I'd really enjoy that. It's been so long." Grace agreed. "I better head to catch my flight soon. Have a good night."

"It's only six, but you, too." Ricky hung up.  
>He glanced around his empty apartment. He needed to go out to do something. Anything. Whether it's just going for a walk or going to a bar. He didn't drink. He usually ordered water or a Shirley Temple. He didn't care what other men thought in the bars. He vowed he'd never drink.<p>

After taking ten minutes to straighten out his outfit and hair. His hair was still the same as it was the past probably ten years. He wore a pair of khakis and a grey wool sweater, black t-shirt under that. It was November, and kind of chilly in New York. He still needed to buy himself a suitable winter jacket. His first one. He lived in California his whole life and never had to worry about winter.

He finally left his new apartment and walked down 136th Street towards the busier area. It was getting dark and to be completely honest, Ricky was nervous. He dug his hands deeper into his sweater while he walked by a group of people.

* * *

><p>Adrian Lee closed her apartment door behind her and threw her purse on the floor, slipping off her heels. She walked towards the kitchen, feet still sore. It took her a while to get home. Her drive from Brooklyn to Hamilton Heights was longer than usual. It was probably because of a premiere that was happening around there.<p>

"Gloria!" Adrian called to her puppy. After hearing no response she started to look around her large three bedroom apartment. She spent the next five minutes looking in every place she could think of until she finally remembered she left the pug at her friend's house in Jersey City so she wouldn't have to worry about her for a week.

"I'm getting old." Adrian mumbled to herself as she grabbed a wine glass from the cabinet and began pouring some Mountain Dew into it. Alcohol was for losers. That was what she always thought.

She grabbed herself a snack to go with her drink, and sat on the couch, grabbing the remote. She wanted to catch up on American Horror Story or something. She barely ever had time to herself and didn't know how to spend it. It was weird.

Her phone started beeping once she was twenty minutes into season four. She sighed and went to her purse and started checking her two phones. It was her personal beeping. She grabbed her iPhone and sat on the couch to read the messages.

**_I just seen your man cuddled up to some woman. Txt me asap_**

It was Gianna, Adrian's friend from graduate school. She lived in Chicago, and her husband was attending the convention Omar was at. She was shocked. She knew Omar was a friendly person that's all, so she didn't let it get to her and texted back.

**_G I'm sure it's nothing. He's just very friendly._**

She waited a few minutes until a response popped up, attached to it was two photos; one of Omar kissing the woman, and another of his hand close to her butt.

_**So sure it was 'nothing'. **_

Adrian didn't even bother responding. She simply bit her lip and tried to contain herself. She was confident. She was independent. She didn't need him. She tried so hard to convince herself that for the next ten minutes but broke. She needed him. This was all her fault. She was a fucking idiot for choosing work over her man.

Adrian was an hour into her breakup when she got another text message. This time it was Grace, reminding her to go pick up a few things from the grocery store in time for her arrival. Adrian sighed and went over to the door, slipping her heels back on and putting a trench coat on. She grabbed her purse and opened the door, grabbing the keys on her way out.

Adrian took the stairs instead of the elevator and walked to the front street and unlocked her white Buick SUV. She hoped traffic wasn't all too bad.

* * *

><p>Ricky walked out of the bar, and sat on a bench. He didn't know who he was anymore. It was so hard to be strong when all you wanted to do was break down. He needed to be a man, and deal with whatever was going on. But that was hard. Usually at these times he had his therapist, or someone there to vent to. But he had no one.<p>

Margaret was heartbroken, Amy and him hated each other, Grace wasn't the type to talk to anymore, he wasn't in contact with anyone. His mind lead to her. The woman that was his first love. He bit his lip as he remembered their last night together. He was so convinced she would be the one. She had to have been the one.

"Oh crap!" A woman's voice was loud as she bent down to pick up whatever fell out of the paper bag she ripped.

He recognized the voice but had no idea who it was. He instead did what his father would have down and went over to help her get everything together. "Here, let me help you." He pulled out the plastic bag he had in his pocket and began to place the items in there.

"You didn't have to," she thanked while grabbing the bag from him. She finally moved her straightened black hair away from her face and her mouth opened when she saw who was in front of her. "Ricky."

"Adrian."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Another Radrian story. I can't help myself. <em>**  
><strong><em>Should I continue it? Review! <em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>After a few moments of standing in complete silence, Adrian began to talk. "I had no idea you were here."<p>

Ricky shrugged, trying his best not to look like he was happy to see her. "Yeah. Just moved on 136th Street. I'm one of the heads now."

Adrian awkwardly nodded. "Uh, I live around there, too. Um, how have you been? I've heard about your father."

"Okay." He lied. He didn't need pity from this woman. He didn't need anything from her.

She knew when he was lying. He was stupid to ever try to lie to her. Realizing it wasn't her place to get mad about being lied to, she just shrugged. "I've been okay myself, too."

She lied too. She also knew he would know. It was crazy after all these years apart, they still knew each other like the back of their hand.

"You want to talk about it?" Ricky asked. He knew she was with Omar. He knew she moved on. He needed to move on as well. He couldn't help but wonder why Adrian was this different.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Adrian bit her lip, trying her hardest not to show emotion.

"Um," Ricky wanted to say something just so they could continue looking at each other, and just being there. "How's Omar?"

"I don't know." Adrian simply answered and began swaying side to side. "Um, I should head home now."

"No!" Ricky said a little louder than anticipated. He stopped talking loud. "I mean, do you wanna get something to eat?"

"Whew," Adrian fake wiped her forehead. "I was convinced you would say a drink."

"I don't drink." They said in unplanned unison.

They both started laughing. Adrian finally stopped. "I'd like to get something to eat."

"Me too," Ricky signaled to her bags. "Would you like me to carry those?"

"No," Adrian said colder than she planned. "My car's right over there. Why are you just wearing a sweater? I'm wearing a coat and I'm still cold."

"Didn't buy a winter jacket yet." Ricky answered.

"We can drive to his cute cafe just by my place. Well, it's a bar but I consider it a cafe so it doesn't sound weird." Adrian lead them to her SUV.

Ricky waited for her to unlock the doors before he hopped in.

* * *

><p>Ricky watched as she dug into her turkey sandwich. He ordered a salad for himself. He was making healthier choices for the past year. Not that her choice wasn't healthy. Turkey was full of protein and one of the most healthy meat a person could eat.<p>

"So," Adrian finished chewing. "How's John?"

"He's doing great," Ricky started thinking about his son. John was now eight years old and in the third grade. He was very bright for his age. "He's in the third grade now."

"That's good."

"What have you been doing these past few years?" He asked her.

"I work at one of the top law firms now. Big building in Brooklyn. So that's fun." Adrian felt herself smile as she recalled her accomplishments.

"It's what you've always wanted to do right?"

"Yeah. I can't picture myself doing anything else. I really-" she was cut off by her phone ringing. "Sorry."

She answered it. "Hello?"

"Baby, it's me." She groaned. She didn't want to speak to Omar right now.

"Don't talk to me after what you've done," she said into the phone. "I have eyes all over the place. I know what you did tonight."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he slurred his words. "Baby, I love you."

"You don't fucking love me," she forgot Ricky was sitting across from her. "I'll leave your stuff downstairs for when you want to pick them up.

She hung up and tossed her phone on the counter. "I'm sorry." She rubbed her eyes.

"It's okay," Ricky said understandingly. "I haven't been doing good either."

"You don't get it," Adrian looked at him. "This is my fault. I worked too much so I was basically asking for him to cheat. It's my fault I'm now single."

"Don't say that," he said sternly. "It's never your fault if someone cheats. It's a choice. He chose to do it."

"Waiter?!" Adrian raised her hand and a young man came over.

"What can I get you?" He asked.

"The strongest you've got." Adrian rubbed her temples. She wasn't going to cry. She was going to drink. Drinking always seemed to take other people's problems away. What was the big deal?

"What are you doing?" Ricky asked once the waiter left. Adrian didn't drink. He was concerned.

"Do you want anything?" Adrian asked, ignoring his question. "I'll buy."

Her voice changed dramatically. She sounded broken. Literally five minutes ago he was talking to his Adrian. His? He had to stop doing that. She wasn't his. Hasn't been in forever.

"Um, I'll get whatever you're getting." Ricky told her. If she was drinking, he might as well drink too.

"Great." Adrian's voice cracked when the waiter came back. She smelt her drink and her eyes watered. "I'll get three more of these." She told him.

The waiter nodded and went back to the bar to tell the bartender.

Adrian took a small sip before chugging it down all at once. "Whew," the taste still tingled in her throat. "That's strong."

The waiter came back, handing them their drinks and offered a smile before strolling off to serve the other people.

"To forgetting every shitty thing that's happened." Adrian raised her glass, to which Ricky agreed to.

"Cheers." Ricky clinked her. It was what people usually said while drinking.

Two hours, and ten drinks later, the two were hammered and talking about their odd relationship from high school.

"I don't know why I slept with him honestly," Adrian slurred her words while sipping a mountain dew to wash out the tequila taste. "He was ugly."

"I thought his name was Flavio." Ricky admitted. He never knew his name to be completely honest.

"Wow, it would've suited him a lot," Adrian looked at her phone for the time. It was just after midnight and the 'cafe' would be closing soon. She looked at Ricky. "We should go."

Ricky struggled to stand up and tossed a few bills on the table. "That should do, right?"

"I was paying," Adrian rolled her eyes. "Let me pay."

"No. If you allow me to pay, I'll walk you home." Ricky reasoned. She was in no position to drive. Although he was hammered, he still knew how to make good choices.

"Okay." Adrian got up, and nearly fell, holding on to Ricky so she didn't. "I should probably hold on to you."

Ricky agreed. "You should."

The two left the bar and walked down the street, Adrian still holding onto Ricky. They started talking about their problems. Before they knew it, they arrived in front of the high rise on 137th Street.

"Ricky, I had fun," Adrian admitted. "No matter what, you can make me feel better."

"I had fun, too," Ricky slurred. It was kind of blurry to him. "It's hard to believe how much time has passed."

Adrian looked at his lips and up at him. Before she knew it, his lips crashed onto hers and she complied, pulling on his coat and leading him inside the building.

Their hands and lips never left each other as they were in the elevator going up to her fourth floor apartment.

Adrian quickly unlocked the door and Ricky closed it behind them, picking her up, not leaving her lips, and went to the couch.

"Wait!" Adrian pulled away as she took in their surroundings. "Not on my couch."

She lead him into the bedroom, and helped him undress before pushing him onto the bed and straddled on him. "I want you."

"You don't have to say that twice." He grinned.

"I wasn't going to," she kissed him softly. "Mm."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for ride," Grace Bowman gave a heartfelt smile to her cabby, handing him a generous tip. "Have yourself a wonderful day."<p>

"You too." He drove away without offering to help her with her suitcase.

She wheeled it inside, and buzzed to Adrian's apartment. After no answer, she sighed and waited for someone to enter and came in behind them.

She was in conversation with a couple in the elevator and said bye while she got off on the fourth floor. Grace knocked on the door and there was no answer. She was concerned and decided to just open it.

It was unlocked. Crap, she thought.

She looked around and noticed the clothes scattered on the floor.

Grace walked into the master bedroom and gasped. "Oh my Gosh!"

That seemed to wake Adrian up. The brunette sat up and covered herself with sheets. "Grace, what are you doing?"

"I had to get a cab because you didn't come get me," her voice sounded angry. "I tried calling Ricky but he didn't answer either. Do you know how long I waited?"

"Probably a long time." Adrian raised her eyebrows.

"You don't even care!" Grace threw her arms up.

Ricky heard the commotion and without thinking, rubbed his hand on Adrian's inner thigh, causing her to moan while he sat up. Once he realized who was looking at them, he sighed. "Shit."

Grace's mouth fell wide. It took her a few moments to process what was going on. "So, are you two like?"

"No." Ricky said.

"Kind of." Adrian said.

They glanced at each other and back at Grace. "I don't know." They said in unison.

"I'm going to go unpack and give you two sometime to put clothes on before we go for breakfast," Grace gave an awkward smile and left the bedroom.

Adrian looked at Ricky, and knew he was thinking the same thing. This all happened so fast. They haven't even spent twelve hours together and already had sex. They haven't seen each other in years. Were they even the same person they were in high school? Not at all.

"Um," Ricky got out of the bed and covered himself while he tried to find his underwear and khakis. "I'm sorry."

Adrian got out of the bed, stretching, not even acknowledging the fact she was still naked.

Ricky looked at her, taking in her beauty. For some one who was 'hungover', and just woke up, she was still beautiful. "You're beautiful."

"Thanks." Adrian slipped a thong on, and rummaged through a drawer for a bra.

Ricky couldn't help but go over to her and plant a kiss on her lips, to which she complied.

It took them a few minutes but they were finally fully dressed and looked decent.

"Grace!" They came out of the bedroom. "We're ready."

* * *

><p>"This actually just happened?" Grace couldn't believe it. Ricky was only in New York for a few hours before running into Adrian. It had to have been fate.<p>

"I didn't know he was here." Adrian sipped her orange juice.

"I didn't even talk to her in years," Ricky admitted. "I honestly thought she lived on the west coast. It was a surprise."

"And Omar," Grace looked at Adrian. "How're you doing with that?"

"Surprisingly really good," Adrian replied, looking at Ricky. "Maybe it's you. I don't know."

"I can't believe it." Grace smiled. She always knew they were meant to be. She knew it before they did. She knew what true love was, and saw it in them the first time they met. After all these years, they still somehow ended up in bed.

"Neither can I." Ricky agreed.

Adrian nodded.

"Where do you go from here?" Grace asked, a little too excited.

"I don't know." Ricky admitted. He wasn't sure. He knew he loved her. But their sexual desires for each other didn't change the fact none of it worked before. He didn't want to get his heart broke again.

Adrian looked at him with her brown eyes, causing him to shut everything out. "Where do we go from here?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Since not a lot of people read this, I'll continue it if there's five reviews whenever I update. Until there's five reviews on a chapter, I won't update. So review if you want to find out what happens next! **_


End file.
